Chère Moi
by Mana2702
Summary: Anna s'écrit 2 lettres au cours de sa vie : une à sa elle du passé, et une à sa elle du futur. [Film Anna de Luc Besson]
1. A ma chère moi du passé

_**Dans le défi 27 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions il fallait que votre personnage écrit une lettre à son soi du passé et évoque le moment qui a changé sa vie.**_

* * *

Anna s'installa à son bureau et sourit en caressant son ventre rond. Une drôle d'idée lui était venue alors qu'elle discutait avec Lenny et Alex dans le salon, et elle avait décidé de coucher tout ça sur papier. Elle commença à écrire :

« _Chère moi du passé,_

_Si tu savais à quel point tu seras heureuse dans le futur ! Certes ce ne sera pas facile d'arriver à ce bonheur car tu vas devoir affronter de nombreuses épreuves. Lorsque tu vas rencontrer Alex pour la première fois n'hésite pas une seule seconde, suis-le sur le champ ! Certes les missions qu'il te donnera ne seront pas faciles, ce sera même très dur psychologiquement mais fais le quand-même car après ça te permettra de rencontrer Lenny. Lui aussi suis-le sans hésiter, fais lui confiance ! Ce sont les deux hommes de ta vie alors va avec eux, fais ce qu'ils te demandent ! Tu devras te faire passer pour morte afin de sortir de la sphère infernale de l'espionnage, mais tu réussira à faire signe aux deux hommes. La cohabitation va être compliquée car les russes et les américains n'ont jamais pu se supporter. Mais par amour pour toi ils arriveront à passer au-dessus de leurs différends. Tu verras, avec eux deux tu seras plus heureuse que tu n'aurais pu l'être seule ou en restant avec Petyr. Si Alex ne l'avait pas tué, c'est sûrement Petyr qui t'aurait tuée toi! Cet homme était fou et ne pouvait t'apporter que du mal. Plus tard tu tomberas enceinte, impossible de savoir si l'enfant est de Lenny ou d'Alex, mais vous vous en moquerez car vous êtes heureux tous les trois. C'était impossible pour toi de choisir entre eux, car tu les aimes autant l'un que l'autre. Tu verras, ils finiront par l'accepter. Quoi qu'il en soit je t'écris pour te dire que tous tes doutes disparaîtront après que tu te sois faite passée pour morte. C'est grâce à ce simulacre de décès que tu as pu enfin vivre comme tu voulais ! Tu as enfin pu vivre ton amour comme tu le voulais sans continuer ces horribles missions. Tu n'es pas mariée officiellement bien sûr puisque tu n'es plus censée exister et que tu ne peux pas choisir entre Lenny et Alex. Du coup quand ils t'ont chacun demandé ta main tu as accepté. Tu portes donc une alliance à chaque main, tu as eu de la chance de te marier avec un catholique et un orthodoxe, et ces religions ne portent pas le signe du mariage du même côté. Tu pourrais donner ta vie pour eux, c'est même pour ça que tu as orchestré ta propre mort ! C'était pour les sauver eux aussi, et ça a payé puisque maintenant vous êtes en harmonie. Aujourd'hui tu es heureuse et je te jure que ça fait un bien fou ! Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis la mort de Papa. À bientôt, porte toi bien en attendant ces rencontres cruciales._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Anna. _»

La blonde sourit et plia doucement la feuille qu'elle glissa dans son enveloppe. Après ça elle glissa ladite enveloppe au fond d'un de ses tiroirs à sous-vêtements. Même si elle savait qu'elle ne la relirait pas, ça lui faisait simplement du bien de l'avoir écrite.


	2. A ma chère moi du futur

_**Je réponds au défi 30 de la Bibliothèque de Fiction : votre personnage écrit à son soi du futur, placez les mots « hiver » et « retourner ».**_

_**Normalement j'essaie de changer de fandom à chaque défi, mais je trouvais que ça faisait sens de reprendre ce même fandom puisqu'elle a déjà écrit à son soi du passé. Donc quand j'ai vu que le thème était similaire j'ai décidé de reprendre le même personnage.**_

* * *

Anna sourit en regardant par la fenêtre. Il faisait beau, l'hiver n'était pas très rude cette année. Heureusement, car elle ne voulait pas que la petite Olga attrape froid. Sa fille avait maintenant 6 mois et elle l'avait appelée ainsi en hommage à la membre du Parti qui l'avait engagée puis qui l'avait aidée à planifier sa mort. Elle regarda sa fille et Lenny arriva :

-Coucou mes princesses.

-Bonjour Leonard.

Le brun grogna, il était toujours follement excité lorsqu'elle l'appelait par son prénom et non par son surnom. Alex ne tarda pas à arriver lui aussi avec son air neutre légèrement bourru habituel. Il embrassa tendrement Anna en la prenant par la taille :

-Bonjour bébé.

-Bonjour Alex.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire, ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre eux mais ils s'appréciaient à présent. Après ça ils partirent travailler chacun de leur côté. Lenny travaillait toujours pour le gouvernement et Alex avait trouvé un emploi de professeur de russe dans une école. Anna resta à la maison, elle s'occupait de sa fille. Elle s'installa à son bureau et sortit une feuille sur laquelle elle commença à griffonner :

« _Chère moi du futur,_

_Si un jour tu relis cette lettre Lenny et Alex s'aimeront enfin vraiment. Olga aura sûrement bien grandi, elle est déjà si belle. Aucun des deux garçons n'a voulu faire de test de paternité car on sait bien tous les trois que ça compliquerait les choses si on découvrait de qui elle était. Je ne veux qu'aucun d'eux ne se sente lésé alors chacun préfère se dire que c'est lui le père. C'est assez étrange, elle a les yeux de Lenny mais le regard d'Alex. Elle a mes cheveux et ma bouche. J'espère que si un jour tu relis cette lettre tu auras eu d'autres enfants avec eux. Qui eut cru que d'espionne tu sois passée à femme au foyer et que tu aimerais tant ça ? J'espère aussi que si tu relis cette lettre il ne sera rien arrivé aux garçons, c'est grâce à eux que tu es si bien. Olga sera une belle fille, j'en suis persuadée. Peut-être que vous serez toujours installés aux États-Unis. J'espère aussi que tu continuera d'appeler Lenny Leonard les fois où tu es excitée ou les fois où au contraire tu es très fâchée. J'espère que la différence certaine entre eux deux te plaira toujours autant car Lenny est doux, gentil et romantique tandis qu'Alex est un peu brute de décoffrage, distant et réservé. Pourtant tu sais qu'il t'aime comme un fou, c'est juste que lui n'arrive pas à le montrer. J'espère que tout se passera toujours bien pour Alex au travail, je sais à quel point c'est dur pour lui de vivre aux États-Unis maintenant. Il prend sur lui pour Olga et moi mais je sais que ça lui pèse. Toutefois je crois qu'il est heureux d'être avec nous. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de retourner en Russie, mais qui peut le dire avec certitude ? Je trouve que notre vie est douce, en plus on habite une maison à part, où personne ne peut nous observer ou nous embêter. La situation serait trop embarrassante si des gens pouvaient voir que nous sommes en couple tous les trois. Peut-être qu'un jour la situation va changer, qui sait, chaque époque est si différente ! Peut-être que dans 10 ans la bigamie d'une femme ne sera plus mal vue... enfin bon, je vais y aller. Olga est en train de se réveiller, je dois te laisser. J'espère juste que la vie sera toujours aussi douce et merveilleuse si jamais un jour tu relis cette lettre._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Anna_ »

La blonde mit la lettre dans le même tiroir que celle qu'elle avait écrit quelques mois plus tôt. Elle sourit en voyant l'autre enveloppe et alla s'occuper de sa fille. Comme chaque jour Anna allait attendre le retour de ses deux maris avec impatience tout en passant du temps privilégié avec sa fille. Cette nouvelle vie était bien plus excitante que toutes les missions qu'elle avait accompli en tant qu'espionne.

* * *

** Fin.**


End file.
